Harry Potter's Ultimate Crossover Adventure
by Dragon Raider
Summary: Well, its a redone version of my first one and well, lets just say that its chock full of crossovers [Jurrasic Park, The Immortal, Lost World (Arthur Conan Doyles) Charmed, ect...]
1. Nothing Can Be Worse!

Harry Potters Adventures In Jurassic Park  
  
Prologue  
Location-Privet Drive-Dursleys Home  
Harry Potter, the boy who lived, had awoken from his usual nightmare on the day before his trip to Hogwarts and sat up, a strange noise had disturbed him and had awakened him. He nervously sat up and glanced about the room.  
Thats when he heard it, a long, low growl comming from the hall and thats when all hell broke loose as the door blasted inward and he snatched his wand from the table and shouted, "Lumos!" creating a blazing ball of light that revealed a reptilian creature staring at him and then another head joined it. As the two creatures approached he shouted another spell, "Petrificus Totalus!" freezing the creatures in place as he leaped to his feet, his bare feet almost slipping on the hard wood floor when he heard a scream from down the hallway.  
He knew instinctively where it had come from, Dudleys room, and for a moment pondered wether or not he should go help, but another scream dragged him towards the sound like a magnet. Another of the creatures was standing over the fat boys bed about to bite down when Harry sent another spell into the beast making it yelp in suprise witch Harry understood as, "Help me I'm under attack!"  
"Get up," Harry said to Dudley as he tossed the boy some clothes and pulled on some pants himself as well as shoes.  
The two of them worked their way down the hallway to Vernon and Petunias room only to see a bloody mess, Harry gulped as he covered Dudlies eyes and dragged him back to his room. He pulled out his Firebolt and told Dudley to get on as he mounted it as well. He kicked off as four more of the creatures entered the room behind them.  
"You did this didn't you!" Dudley yelled at him angrily, but tears came from him due to his loss.  
"If I caused it, would you be alive right now?" Harry asked angrily as he saw Hedwig barely make it out of the house and head up after them.  
"Hedwig," Harry said gently to the bird, "Led us to the burrow!"  
The owl hooted in acknowledgement and turned to head for the place where HArry hoped would be a refuge as Dudley settled into shock!  
  
Location-The Burrow-Three Days Later  
  
"The boys had a lot of stress," said Mr. Weasley as he walked out of Rons room, where Dudley now lay still unconsious, "Harry, now tell me again what happened to him?"  
With that Harry started to tell the story for the upteeth time when Mrs. Weasley said to give him a break as the news was comming on leaving stories of strange creatures running amok in different parts of england as well as in some other parts of the world. Leaving many dead and dying in their wake. The beasts as experts said were Velociraptors, a creature extinct across the world except a few islands where a rich man named John Hammond had cloned several of them as well as other Dinosaurs. But from the attacks all but two were confirmed dead, and they were missing, they were Harry and Dudley.  
  



	2. It Gets Worse!

Chapter 1  
  
Location-Gatekeepers world  
The barriers between dimensions was breaking down again and the gatekeeper of dimensions could do nothing about it but sit and watch as they swirled togather and then apart as creatures and broadcasts from worlds mixed like water with water. He leaned back to watch the events as they took place upon the earth below, the next merger would take place soon as the boy would be placed into even more danger than before.  
  
Location-The Plateau  
"Challenger," Roxton yelled as Margeruite and he had dived away from the rampaging Tyranosaurus Rex but turned to see it behind them once more, Veronica ran ahead.  
But when challenger looked up the Rex was gone as well as his friends, but he was still on the plateau. He stood up and dusted off his hat and glanced at the tracks which seemed to vanish into thin air at the point where they had been.  
  
Location-The Burrow  
It had been a month since Harry and Dudley had escaped the Raptors at Privit drive and the fat boy was still unconscious inside as Harry and Ron practiced Quidditc in the backyard with apples so as not to arouse suspicion in the neiborhood incase one of the bludgers or the snitch managed to escape the yard.  
Suddenly they notices that a small mud puddle from a short rain storm that had occurred earlier that day began to shake, l violently as ripples began to form in its center when the ground began to pulse wildly.  
Suddenly three people and a large monster appeared in the yard, to Ron and Harry, it looked like a wingless dragon, well that is until it roared.  
"Roxton," Veronica yelled at the dumbfounded man, "Shoot it!"  
"Yeah," the man replied as he brought his rifle to bear upon his target and fired, "I almost forgot I 'ad the blasted thing!"  
"Sorry to spoil your fun," Margeruite said angrily, "But where are we!"  
They turned to see the dumbfounded Harry and Ron standing wide eyed and with their mouths gaping!  
"Who…who are you?" Ron managed to say as he stared at them before pointing to the downed T-rex, "And what in the world is that!"  
"Names Roxton," the man said as he pointed to the dinosaur, "And that my friend is a Tyranosaurus Rex. And just perchance you have any idea where we are, where in the blasted world are we?"  
The girl wearing a fancy dress then spoke up, "I'm Margeruite and this is…" she points to the girl dressed in animal skins, "…Veronica!"  
"Things are just going crazy around here!" said a familiar, feminine voice from inside that could only have come from one person, Hermione!  



	3. Its Even Worse

Chapter 2  
Location-The Bus  
Rafael, Sara, and Goodwin trudged through the door of the bus and Raif sat down on an old and tattered couch as Goodwin grabbed his gameboy and crashed on the floor.  
"Fine," Sara groaned as she gently sat down in the leather chair, "I guess that the chair is for me! Goodie, did you ever hear of the phrase SHOOT IT! SHOOT IT!?"  
"Yep," Goodwin snickered back, "But just don't listen to it when it comes from you!"  
"Stop bickering you two!" Raif said as he leaned back, well he started to lean back but the bus began to shake like an earth quake as an eerie glow filled the bus and then nothingness followed.  
  
Location-Hogwarts  
Severus Snape was taking a stroll through the woods and laughing as one creature devoured another when he saw a brilliant flash of light from the direction of the pond, and off he went to find out just what the hell was going on. He barely got there in time to see a large buss come crashing out of the sky and hit the beach before rolling rappidly across the ground like a barrel. When it finally came to a stop three, very shaken up people climbed out and staggered away from the buss.  
"Dorthy,"Sarah whispered, "We're definately not in Kansas anymore!"  
"Hey who ya callin' Dorthy!" Goodwin griped as Raif noticed Snape standing there as a very familiar form appeared besides him, a form that could be but one creature, Malos!  
The demon stepped up to Snape and put his palm to the mans chest before releasing a fireball that would have killed him if Snape hadn't conjured up a water spell that blocked it leaving Malos open to attack from behind as Raif drew his charmed sword, with that the Immortal stepped forward.  
  
Location-San Francisco-Haliwell House  
"Now then what the hell are you talking about!" Pipper yelled at Leo as he started to try and explain it again.  
"Dimensions are breaking apart and worlds are merging so be careful," the white lighter said as a Prue and Pheobe stepped from the stairs and into the room just as a blue flash of light errupted from the roo.  
""Not good!" Leo yelled as the four of them vanished into thin air.  
  
Location-Ilsa Sorna-Hagrids Hut  
After hearing a dull rumbling Hagrid sat up to see daylight pouring through the window at two AM and he crawled out of bed and saw the light fade a bit but it was still daylight so he got dressed and stepped out into what appeared to him, at least, to be a wide savannah. He turned to see a giant foot come crashing down on the hut, smashing it to splinters.  
"Oh, Lordie, I need a drink!" he groaned as he looked up and saw a large herd of strange creatures passing overhead, "Now just where am I?" 


	4. Archaeologists and Androids

Location-Montana Badlands  
  
"You Alan!" came Billeys voice through the door as he jolted awake on the couch in the trailer.  
  
"What now!" he said angrily as he adjusted his hat and staggered over to the door, "You know I was trying to slee…" he trailed off as he sa an eerily familiar form approaching across the dunes, "What the Hell!"  
  
"Carnosaurus Batar!" gasped one of the dig workers as the big, lumbering beast broke into an all out run into the camp. It knocked over tents and shelters as well as five or six trailers before it collapsed, its chest heaving as it passed out.  
  
As Grant glanced at it he realized that it was not a T-rex at all but another breed, the worker was right.  
  
"Bloody good timing that I got here!" he heard a voice say as he saw an odd looking man carrying a gun of some kind, at first glace he thought that it was Robert Muldoon, but then he remembered that Muldoon was dead and that this couldn't be him!  
  
"Who the hell are you?" he asked the stranger.  
  
"Names Roland, Roland Tembo!"  
  
The name flashed a memory about the man who had brought down a T-Rex on Ilsa Sorna that Malcom had spoken quite highly of, but Nick had almost hated!  
  
"What are you here for?" he asked again, now quite interested in what the man had wanted.  
  
"To hire you," Roland said with a big, feral grin that sent a chill up Grants spine.  
  
Suddenly there was a flash of light and then the scent of cleanser as they felt a rush of energy and then steel, instead of sand, beneath their feet. 


End file.
